


Decode Me

by StuffandFluff



Category: Figure Skating RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF
Genre: F/M, Out of Character, SatOma, Satoko is confused, Shoma is sly, Side YuZhenya, Sudden burst of idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 12:29:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15412932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StuffandFluff/pseuds/StuffandFluff
Summary: Shoma keeps on sending mysterious texts to Satoko. What does all of those means?





	Decode Me

**Author's Note:**

> This idea just suddenly made its way to my brain and... Ta-dah! SatOma fic! 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!

**69743 2431175814719**

  
  


“What?”

  
  


_ I once again looked at the screen of my phone but nothing changed. It still showed the name Shoma Uno and those numbers underneath. What is he trying to say? Maybe this will be his new phone number. But that's impossible. This is far too many numbers. This is also not a house number for the same reason. I can't take it anymore and proceeded to reply to him. _

  
  


**What is this?**

  
  


_ But instead of answering my question he sent me another set of numbers. _

  
  


**133229133 263**

  
  


_ This is getting frustrating. I just prepared to get to bed and sleep all my questions away. It's not that easy though. _

  
  


_ \------------------------------------------------------ _

  
  


_ I thought I already nailed that jump, that I can land that combo in my sleep. But that 3Lz-3T combo failed me again. Being 6th place in the GPF is an achievement itself considering how strong the other skaters are. But I know that I could have done better. Back then I'm always second to Evgenia. But now I have a bigger problem as other skaters became stronger. Even the other Japanese skaters are ahead of me now with their jumps bigger and much more beautiful than mine. Is this the end? All of a sudden my phone beeped signaling a text message. _

  
  


**8 281216 8 221125 16715 697 4815165 2592**

  
  


_ And now this. Mixed anger and frustration, mostly upon myself, flowed to my veins and is wanting to burst. Blinded by rage, I dialed his phone number and waited for him to pick up. _

  
  


“Do you think this is funny!? You're not even helping!”

  
  


_ My body is rocked with sobs as I shut my phone and leaned on the wall for support. It's a good thing that I hid here on one of the stock rooms backstage. I don't want anyone to see me like this. The door slowly creaked open revealing Shoma. He has an unreadable expression on his face. He closed the door and slowly walked towards me, only stopping when he's just a step away from me. He's not a large man but I feel so small under his gaze. The couple of inches he got above me doesn't help either. I stared back at him and he looks like he's contemplating something. Then he closed the distance between us and gave me a tight hug. But I still haven't forgot what he did earlier. I punched his chest as hard as I can and shouted at him in frustration. _

  
  


“You're not even helping!”

  
  


_ But he didn't budge at all. He kept hugging me tight and that's when I finally realized that he looked for me and he came to comfort me. I melted in his arms as my sobs became more uncontrollable. _

  
  


“Hush. You're great out there.”

 

“Not great enough.”

 

“Beauty is in the eye of the beholder.”

  
  


_ I tried to control my sobs and once they died down I asked him the question that I was wondering about since he came here. _

  
  


“Why are you doing this Shoma? You're not like this.”

  
  


_ He looked at me for a very long time. His gaze is calculating, almost reaching the bottom of my soul. Then, he slowly closed the distance between our faces, his lips approaching mine. But when he's just inches away from kissing me he pulled back and just gave me a chaste kiss on my forehead. _

  
  


“If you only knew, Satton.”

  
  


_ He then turned around and slowly walked away. I want to know, Shoma. I want to know. _

  
  


_ \------------------------------------------------------ _

  
  


“Tsk.”

  
  


_ Once again uncomprehensible numbers flitted my phone's screen. _

  
  


**91611697**

  
  


_ What is Shoma up to? I can only sigh as no matter how I try to decipher what he's trying to say, I just can't understand it. My phone beeped once more and numbers once again flashed in my screen. _

  
  


**8 177125 211255 697 59 182592**

  
  


_ My head is starting to hurt while looking at these numbers. What could these numbers possibly mean? _

  
  


**8 199233 697**

  
  


_ How am I supposed to understand this? My distress must be obvious as Hanyu-senpai looked at me curiously. _

  
  


“Are you okay Satoko?”

 

“Shoma's being weird these days.”

 

“Weird being?”

  
  


_ I showed the messages Shoma sent me today and instead of being perplexed he just chuckled. Out of nowhere, Evgenia appeared from his back and looked at the messages too. There's something going on with these two. They're inseparable these days. _

  
  


“Shoma is really hopeless.”

 

“Wow! Says you!”

  
  


_ They started bickering just like an old married couple. I think I knew what changed between them. With that, I slowly left the room without getting their attention. _

  
  


_ “Shoma is really hopeless.” _

  
  


_ Though what does Hanyu-senpai meant by that? _

  
  


\------------------------------------------------------

  
  


“Rules are simple! You got hit by the paintball, you're out!”

  
  


_ Nobu's voice echoed throughout the whole room as he explained the rules. They say expect the unexpected. But nothing can prepare me with this. Who knows that I'll be handling a paintball gun and will play against co-skaters at the backstage of Fantasy on Ice for team building? Well, that's the situation I find myself and the other skaters in now. It doesn't matter. I'll just hide myself and will just come out once this game is over. I thought that I'll be successful with this until I hear a voice from behind me. _

  
  


“Game over, Miyahara!”

  
  


_ I turned around and saw Moir-san grinning with Hanyu-senpai beside him wearing the same grin as him while aiming his paintball gun at me. I braced for the end when suddenly someone hugged me before the paintball gun was fired. I slowly opened my eyes and saw Shoma’s face very close to mine. So he's the one who hugged me. _

  
  


“Awww. Shoma dying gallantly. How romantic.”

 

“Romantic!? Johnny we just lost a member!”

 

“Oh don't be such a prick Evgeni! Can't you see the sweetness?”

 

“Yes it's sweet. But at this point we might lose this game!”

  
  


_ His closeness drowned the noise around me. He saved me. It's just a game but he still saved me. Time seems to stop as he continued to hug me while we stared at each other. When it's starting to get a little awkward he slowly eased me from his hug and walked away, not minding the other skaters’ gazes towards him. _

  
  


“Good job Yuzu!”

  
  


_ I saw him and Moir-san sharing a high-five. So that's it Satoko? You'll just let them rejoice while Shoma got out because of them? All I need is just a split second before I made the decision. _

  
  


**_Pop!_ **

  
  


“Noooo! I got hit!”

 

“Yes! V is for vendetta! Team Evgeni rise!”

  
  


_ That did felt good. But in all honesty, I'm not doing it for the team, not even for myself. But for whom? Shoma? I shook my head and looked back at Hanyu-senpai. His expression quickly changed from his signature kuyashii face to a sly smirk. He then walked towards me. Once he's on the earshot, he said some words that made me stop in my tracks. _

  
  


“It's all within my calculations.”

  
  


_ Did he plan that to make Shoma save me? What is he trying to prove? I cannot ask him now since he's already quite far. I just looked at his disappearing back. _

  
  


“Evgenia, finish the game for me!”

 

“Sure, honeybee!”

  
  


_ I somewhat envy those two. What is the feeling when you are in love? What if me and Shoma… Just as I was going into a deeper thought, my phone beeped. I have never looked at it as fast as I did now. _

  
  


**81919 104953225 697**

  
  


\------------------------------------------------------

  
  


_ My thesis gives me so much stress. I know that it is gonna be hard to finish but I am not prepared for it to be this hard. I just found myself staring blankly at my laptop's keyboard. Suddenly I noticed something. _

  
  


**_QWERTY_ **

 

**_ASDF_ **

 

**_123456789_ **

  
  


_ What if I numbered those letters? I suddenly remembered all of Shoma's messages. What if… I quickly got my phone and started to decode it using the way that I discovered. _

  
  


**69743 2431175814719**

**YOURE WR**

  
  


_ Now, this gets trickier. What if I numbered all the letters in a straight fashion? When I did that, all comes into light. _

  
  


**69743 2431175814719**

**YOURE BEAUTIFUL**

 

**133229133 263**

**DECODE ME**

 

**8 281216 8 221125 16715 697 4815165 2592**

**I WISH I CAN HUG YOU RIGHT NOW**

 

**91611697**

**OHAYOU**

 

**8 177125 211255 697 59 182592**

**I JUST WANT YOU TO KNOW**

 

**8 199233 697**

**I LOVE YOU**

 

**81919 104953225 697**

**ILL PROTECT YOU**

  
  


_ So this is what he meant. My heart started to beat faster as butterflies filled my stomach. I typed a short message. Should I? My thumb hovered for a minute then pressed the send button. _

  
  


**13322913313 697**

**_(Decoded you)_ **

  
  


\------------------------------------------------------

  
  


“W-What are you doing here?”

 

_ I am surprised when I opened the front door of our house and saw Shoma. He looks like he hurried to get here. _

  
  


“I want to see you as soon as possible.”

 

“But aren't you in Nagoya? How?”

 

“I took the bullet train.”

 

“You really want to see me, huh?”

 

“I just wanted to know if you really…”

 

“I know now, Shoma.”

  
  


_ He looked at me softly and closed the distance between us. The wind is blowing chilly tonight and some of the strands of my hair ended up flying in different directions. He tucked some of those behind my ears as his lips inched closer to mine. I was reminded of what happened in the stock room. Will he pull back once again? I got my answer as his lips gently touched mine. It is indeed chapped just like what most observed but it is also warm, the sensation of his lips touching mine electrifying every core of my body. We both needed air when we decided to part. _

  
  


“Why so sudden Shoma?”

 

“It's not.”

 

“Huh?”

 

“I have been keeping these feelings for a long time. I don't know when it started. All I know is that…”

  
  


_ He hugged me again and placed a kiss on my forehead. _

  
  


“I love you Satton.”

  
  


_ I can feel myself blushing. I masked what I'm feeling by gently punching his chest. _

  
  


“Why do you have to make it hard for me!?”

  
  


_ He looked shocked for a split second then he burst out laughing afterwards. _

  
  


“Where's the fun in a traditional confession?”

  
  


_ Where's the fun? I'll show you where's the fun. I escaped from his hug and shut the door in his face. He will not get a traditional good night greeting. _

  
  


“Hey, Satton! I'm sorry! Satton!”

  
  


_ He desperately knock on the door while I laugh quietly on the other side. That's what you get for doing that to me! _

  
  


“Go home now, Shoma! It's already late and you still need to travel back to Nagoya.”

 

“But Satton…”

 

“Go! What do you still want? A good night kiss? You already got it!”

  
  


_ A long silence ensues until his hearty laughter breaks it. _

  
  


“I guess you're right. I'll see you later.”

  
  


_ Hearing his slowly disappearing footsteps, I quickly typed a message and sent it to him. _

  
  


**159913 25815165 12169. 8 199233 697.**

**_(Good night Sho. I love you.)_ **

  
  


“I love you too, Satton.”

  
  
_ Well, I got to admit. It's fun decoding him. _


End file.
